Presently available on-line quoting tools for insurance products, such as auto insurance, do not allow a user to receive real-time advice. The current environment consists, for example, of Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) forms that allow a user to enter some of the information needed for the generation of auto quotes. That information is then emailed to a customer support representative (CSR) via a Common Gateway Interface (CGI) process. The CSR subsequently contacts the user to gather additional information and generate a quote, for example, via a legacy system. Thus, it is not possible for the user to receive real-time advice, such as the availability of different types of insurance products or the various coverage requirements of different states.